


Mourning || Original Work - Closed Prompt

by 8ShadowNights



Category: Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ShadowNights/pseuds/8ShadowNights
Summary: Based off a Discord In-Character Group Chat between several fandoms.





	Mourning || Original Work - Closed Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I won't really go much into how my version of Kralie is, if you see him as a monster, whatever. He's probably better perceived that way anyway?

  


_Of course._

  


_Why wouldn't he fall in love with anyone else?_

  


_This? This was amazing._

  


The blonde sat in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at his _literal_ saviour. Drawn in with her lovely eyes, blonde locks, fare skin, and cute lips that − at the same time at being soft, threatened to stab hole into Kralie's heart when she smiled. Maybe she liked him too?

  


_The ringing head noise, and then − a small cough._

  


Nothing big, just enough for him to cover his mouth. She questioned if he was okay, and he waved it off with saying he choked on his food a bit.

  


**[ ⇢⇢⇢⇢ ]**

  


Being dropped off at the Hotel after checking in, he didn't really know what to expect? He simply said bye, and there she was. _Gone as quickly as she had appeared._

  


He felt content, for a while, at least. Then that feeling − _No, not love_ − That weird chest feeling, the one that coincided with your gut. It started to grow stronger. He did text her every now and again, despite all paranoia telling him to stay away from people. He felt, comforted by her, though the discomfort (in his chest) only grew, and grew, and grew.

  


He had decided he needed to take to other things, get it off his mind.He took up some jobs and he had needed to get his old tools back, so he walked there. Deciding that maybe he could talk to Poppy for a bit or at least interact with some people.

  


⋙ poppy: i finally have someone 2 put my minecraft bed next 2 (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

  


_**A flurry of messages in the group chat, But Joesphine only saw hers.** _

  


_**Asking and immediately regretting;** _

  


_**⊗ alex k.: also wdy mean by putting a minecraft bed** _

__

  


_**⊗ alex k.: oh wait** _

  


⋙ poppy: tim asked me out :>

  


_There was silence for a bit as his hands moved on his own. He didn't have control − at least it didn't feel like it, over his hands as it typed away and logged off._

  


He didn't realise it, but he was holding his breath. Exhaling only made things worse as he coughed, getting the wind knocked out of him as he fell to his knees.

  


_Blood was the first thing to come out. As expected, but soon, little petals danced on his tongue and dribbled out, falling − near gracefully with the blood. Red. He didn't have time to react as a painful, searing burning sensation. He coughed − violently at that, sharp leaves and rosebuds invading his mouth as he desperately tried to catch his breath._

  


The flower that came up: Rose, a Dark Crimson Red −or maybe it was just the blood − **Mourning**

  


_He didn't understand what this was or what it meant..._

  


_The Operator just laughed._


End file.
